


Chaos！

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 欧比旺是帕尔帕廷家的小公子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 西斯！omega！欧比旺x黑化！omega！帕德梅 A！安纳金x！帕德梅 A！奎刚xO！欧比旺 A！安纳金xO！欧比旺 帕尔帕廷x欧比旺暗示  
> 警告：文如其名吧，作者小学生文笔。OOC！ ABO！欧比旺是帕尔帕廷家小公子，也是个西斯，同时是纳布阿米达拉女王的助手。为帕尔帕廷效力的帕德梅。多cp。天雷滚滚。私设：Alpha和omega在这个世界里是平等的，但西斯更偏爱alpha的强壮。Omega有选择不被标记的权利。信息素只会在发情的时候能被闻到。帕德梅和欧比旺年龄差大概五六岁。

帕尔帕廷一直想要个Alpha继承人。

 

而他唯一的儿子欧比旺却是个omega。虽然他在政治学院表现出色，对原力的掌握也胜过帕尔帕廷见过的所有年轻人，但欧比旺相对娇小柔韧的身体无时无刻不在提醒着帕尔帕廷自己犯下的错误。“他分化的时候就应该杀了他。”

 

他没能下手。欧比旺十四岁那年迎来了自己的第一次发情期，年幼的欧比旺被陌生的情欲折磨了两天，终于蜷曲着昏睡过去，alpha没有办法对一个处于发情期的美丽的omega下杀手。“或许留着他还能派上点用处”，帕尔帕廷的手滑向儿子凌乱衣物下泛着水光的小洞，凑到他脖颈后，深深吸了一口，欧比旺闻上去是青草的味道，清新的味道让西斯意兴阑珊，帕尔帕廷本以为儿子会像其他西斯omega一样，闻上去是浓烈的花香。发情期敏感温暖的后穴在父亲的手指抽出时依然紧紧缠绕着，压抑不住的呻吟从口中泄出，身体难耐的扭动着想要alpha的触碰。“现在还没到时间，我的儿子”，帕尔帕廷将手上沾到的分泌物抹到欧比旺的脸上，“还没到时间。”

 

帕尔帕廷还是将欧比旺收为自己的西斯学徒，原力告诉帕尔帕廷，这个omega会为自己带来另一个强大的alpha。但他对欧比旺总是不满意，只因为他是个omega，他做的再出色也是白费，他的帝国被omega统治这是对西斯的侮辱，这个omega青草的味道让帕尔帕廷作呕。这一切都没能妨碍欧比旺成为一个优秀的原力使用者。

 

欧比旺是学院里的活跃分子，他也乐意帮助刚刚进入学院的其他学生快速适应学校的生活，所以院长要求他对新生进行入学教育的时候他也就没有拒绝。这是他第一次见到帕德梅。娇小的女孩却有着和年龄不相符的成熟，这让欧比旺第一眼就注意到点了她。这本来是例行公事，但欧比旺还是留下了自己的联系方式，方便这群新生有什么问题能及时解答。帕德梅总是找他最勤的一个，小姑娘总在找出学院的规则漏洞上有独特的天赋，和欧比旺一样。欧比旺自然就教会了年幼的女孩怎么遵守规则的同时利用规则给自己带来好处。

 

帕德梅入学第三年，她的父母在是否支持她继续参政上有了分歧，这让帕德梅十分为难，年幼的她希望能为纳布的民主自由作出贡献。“欧比旺，我该怎么办？”小姑娘沮丧的扯着欧比旺的袖子，她喜欢欧比旺，但她也知道欧比旺的家世。“跟随你的内心，如果你想要坚持，那么就去做你认为对的事。”欧比旺按了按小姑娘的肩，“我的父亲也会帮助你的。”

 

“我以为你会给我带回一个alpha，一个能让你怀孕的人。”帕尔帕廷知道帕德梅也是omega后对儿子更加冷漠。“是的，父亲，她是个omega，但我认为您能控制她，毕竟纳布需要的…”欧比旺痛恨父亲对他的属性进行嘲笑，但他愿意为父亲献出一切，他的话还没说完，西斯就对他进行了原力锁喉，“不需要你对我指手画脚，omega。”他的儿子被按在墙上，双手抓住脖颈上看不见的手，想要挣脱。就在欧比旺快要窒息之前，帕尔帕廷终于松开了他，离开了会议厅，留欧比旺一个人艰难的呼吸着。他最终还是说服了帕德梅的父母，让她继续参与政治，“她是个有潜力的政治家，”帕尔帕廷对阿米达拉夫妇许诺，“我能感觉到。”

 

得知父母改变了主意，帕德梅很开心，“都是你的功劳”，女孩拥抱了欧比旺，后者这段时间都穿着高领衬衣，这个天气真的很反常，但帕德梅也没多想，“你永远这么支持我。”欧比旺笑了笑，扯了扯衣领，想要缓解被女孩搂抱时不小心碰到的肿胀的伤口带来的疼痛。

 

帕德梅在四分钟之内就赢得了全国人民的投票，成为了纳布的女王，欧比旺成为女王的得力顾问。为了帕德梅的安全，侍女莎贝会伪装成为阿米达拉女王，这给了帕德梅很多了解民意的时间与自由。

 

她与欧比旺的感情不需要挑明，他们离不开彼此，不论是政治上还是私下。帕德梅的第一次发情期是在欧比旺的帮助下度过的。高热的女孩不知所措的来到欧比旺的住处，欧比旺不需要她多说，omega敏感的嗅觉就已经告诉他发生了什么。女孩闻上去是玫瑰味的。之后他们会在纳布议政厅外的走廊纵情拥吻，但卫兵们看到的只是欧比旺议员与一个小侍女荒唐的游戏。抑制剂的使用让外人无法分辨欧比旺的属性，强势的做派让大家都深信他是个alpha。

 

贸易联盟对纳布的非法侵占让所有人始料不及。当总督强行扣押顾问与女王时，帕尔帕廷却不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

科洛桑，绝地圣殿。

“扰动，原力中有，前往纳布，你必须。”尤达大师对奎刚说。失去弟子哈纳托斯的奎刚不时会回到绝地圣殿挑选学徒，但没有人让他满意。“沮丧，你不需要。弟子，你会有的。”尤达大师总是正确的，奎刚深信不疑。

奎刚的飞船来到纳布，迎接他的是帕尔帕廷议员。“谢天谢地，绝地大师，现在的纳布需要和平使者的拯救。”这位议员对奎刚的到来表示了热烈的欢迎。“帕尔帕廷议员，请省去这些繁文缛节，请您告诉我发生了什么。”帕尔帕廷叹了口气，“贸易联盟的总督绑架了阿米达拉女王，还有，我的儿子。”奎刚听说过这位年轻的女王有一个精明的助手，“请您放心，贸易联盟的非法行为会受到应有的惩罚。”

欧比旺醒来之后发现身处一处不大的地牢，射线光束阻拦了他的出路，身旁躺着还没从昏睡中醒来的帕德梅。欧比旺不确定这一次的行动是否是父亲的意思，他尝试用链接与西斯尊主联系，但链接被阻隔了。欧比旺一时拿不准应该掏出猩红色的光剑突破看守，还是应该顺从等待父亲的命令，好无头绪的他只好在墙边坐下，开始他的冥想。

“纽特总督，做好准备，绝地武士想要介入。”西斯的脸被兜帽遮盖，只能看到扭曲的下巴和糟糕的牙齿。纽特被吓得不轻，“尊主大人，我不认为我们的兵力能抵御绝地武士们的进攻…”“总督！”西斯尊主对纽特的无能极为不满，“他只有一个人，绝地武士，只有一个。”贪婪的笑容通过投影呈现在纽特的眼前，纽特忍不住打了个寒战。

帕德梅终于从昏睡中醒来，她的动作让冥想的欧比旺回到现实。“帕德梅！你还好么？”欧比旺托住了帕德梅的背。“欧比…我还有点头晕，其他都很好。”帕德梅轻捂着额头看着周围，“看来我们还是沦为阶下囚了。”欧比旺用信息素安抚着依旧不舒服的帕德梅，omega间的联系虽然不如标记一般稳固、强烈，但依旧让帕德梅舒服了很多。

欧比旺尝试了很多次，依然没有办法从原力中与父亲取得联系。“我们等的越久，情况越不利于我们，两个被囚禁的omega，太危险了。”欧比旺遮住额头的手向帕德梅暴露了他的不安。“更别提抑制剂马上要失效的两个身居高位的omega。”帕德梅坐在那张小床上，欧比旺能感受到她的悲伤。如果说一开始欧比旺还抱着这是父亲的计划，时机一到他们就会被就出去的希望的话，现在他可是一点都不确定了。哪怕最后帕尔帕廷亲自让这个omega受孕，也绝不会忍受儿子怀上野种，他太了解父亲了。

欧比旺的抑制剂没让他撑过被囚禁的第三天。后穴里不断冒出的液体几乎让他崩溃，这意味着父亲已经放弃他这个不争气的儿子了，要是被贸易联盟的人发现，等待欧比旺的就是轮奸，最后怀上不知道是谁的杂种。好在被情热冲昏头脑之前，欧比旺掏出了他的光剑。

要在地牢找被囚禁的两人对奎刚来说不难。他感到一股强大的原力吸引着他，同时还有带着淡淡的青草香气的信息素。阿米达拉女王是个omega。奎刚暗暗希望那位欧比旺议员不要乘人之危，这对他、对纳布可都没好处。帕德梅抱着即将陷入情欲深处的欧比旺，把他被汗水打湿的头发拨向一边。见到奎刚，她偷偷按下了欧比旺伸向光剑的手。

所以这就为什么信息素是青草味的原因了。欧比旺迷乱的绿眼睛看向地牢门口的陌生人。一个alpha。这是欧比旺脑子里唯一的想法。绿色的光剑轻而易举的解救了被困的两人，扶起欧比旺时，奎刚很难不去注意他被液体润湿的裤子和脸上的红晕。“你带着他，我自己一个人能行，绝地大师。”对帕德梅来说，欧比旺太重了。

“太轻松了”，奎刚想，救出这两位政客太轻松了。果不其然，纽特在他的飞船前布下了重重埋伏，“我的主人果然没错，绝地总是喜欢多管闲事。”奎刚不得不让阿米达拉女王暂时照看欧比旺议员，独自应对机器人战队。“欧比，他只有一个人…”,帕德梅虽然对奎刚的实力毫不怀疑，但总督部署的兵力对他一个人来说太困难了。欧比旺艰难的保持着体面，哪怕下嘴唇快要被他咬破也不肯让羞耻的呻吟冒出口，他唯一的想法就是那个救了他的alpha，他的父亲抛弃了他，这个alpha却救了他，他闻上去很强壮，无疑，看上去也是。纽特注意到了欧比旺的不正常，这个beta想着一定要向主人报告这一点。机器人士兵没能阻拦奎刚多久，三人还是顺利的登上了飞船。

纽特本来已经准备好迎接主人的责骂了，但没想到他让一个发情的omega纳布议员和女王逃出手心居然让西斯放声大笑。帕厄尔帕廷早就断了儿子的抑制剂来源，被绑架前半个月他就已经注射了最后一支存货。

奎刚很放心让R2驾驶飞船，可爱的又有个性的机器人总能赢得奎刚的信任。以上飞船，帕德梅就带着欧比旺来到了医疗室，但她与欧比旺的伴侣链接显然没能缓解他的痛苦。Omega是不够的。“欧比，我想你必须要那位绝地大师的帮助，他是个…”帕德梅的小手为欧比旺擦去额头上的汗水。“alpha，我知道，现在你也要让一个陌生的alpha操我吗？我以为你来就够了。”欧比旺还不忘调笑，但帕德梅明白他的意思。帕尔帕廷曾经威胁过欧比旺，要是他让其他的alpha碰他的屁股，那么他就不再是西斯学徒了。帕德梅知道。她的omega身份也是帕尔帕廷睁一只眼闭一只眼的原因之一。但现在说什么也太迟了，欧比旺太久没有自然的发情，纳布的医生曾经提醒过他们，如果再次发情，得不到alpha的帮助，omega会痛苦很长一段时间，半个月、一个月，没人说得清，最后可怜的omega也许会虚弱的死去。“对不起，欧比，我不能眼睁睁看着你死。”女孩说完就跑出了房间。

奎刚并不想与这个发情期的omega有什么瓜葛，这不是绝地的办事风格，但让奎刚意外的是，他却能感受到欧比旺的痛苦。这几乎是不可能的。他不可能与只有一面之缘的人有这么深的联系。Omega下腹的抽痛让他皱紧了眉头，手不自觉的伸向自己的后穴，但这不能给他带来慰藉，只会让情况更糟糕。他需要那个alpha！他脑袋里一个声音小声的对他说。他需要alpha的帮助，他可以不接受他的标记，这只是互助行为。

女孩打扰了奎刚的冥想。“欧比旺需要你的帮助。”身着便服的女王看上去依然十分成熟。“我不能答应您的请求，绝地绝对不能干涉纳布的内政。”“内政？这算哪门子内政？欧比旺是纳布的议员没错，但这不代表着你上他一次就能标记他。他没那么容易搞定。他现在需要的是alpha的信息素和精液。我给不了他，所以才会找你。绝地难道不是和平卫士吗？要是我说，你不帮助他，纳布便脱离共和国，加入反叛星球如何？”帕德梅不再急躁，甚至是面无表情的说完了刚才那段话。

奎刚推开医疗室的舱门，信息素比起奎刚以前有过的omega要清淡很多，但同时奎刚也感受到了之前那股强大的原力。据他所知，帕尔帕廷议员并不是个力敏。但眼前的景象没能让奎刚继续想下去。欧比旺的衣服在挣扎中敞了开来，修长的手指在后穴中抽插，翘起的阴茎摩擦着身下的织物，床单上已经分辨不出是汗水还是肠液了。Omega隐忍着不让带哭腔的呻吟被人听到，脸上泛着不正常的潮红。奎刚勉强控制住自己，不让alpha的本能占据理智的上风。“嗯…alpha…给我…”欧比旺发现了奎刚的存在，挣扎着想要下床。“欧比旺议员，你还记得自己是谁吗？这几天发生了什么？”奎刚并不想在omega不知情的情况下占有他。“我是欧比旺…我被绑架了…帕德梅…alpha…绝地救了我…他是alpha…父亲不要我了…alpha还要我…他救了我…”欧比旺努力从被情热冲昏的脑袋里打捞出一些片段。

奎刚低吼着扯掉了欧比旺湿透的衣服，松木味的alpha信息素包裹着欧比旺。“他还很年轻。”奎刚不需要再扩张，欧比旺自己已经做好了。即使这样，奎刚也只是勉强塞进了头部，年轻的omega的后穴就已经撑到了极限。“你需要放松，我不想伤害你。”奎刚对着欧比旺的耳朵呼气似的安慰，欧比旺却害羞的躲开了。看来耳朵是他的敏感带。奎刚含住omega的耳垂舔弄，他能感觉到omega的后穴分泌出了更多的液体，欧比旺彻底放松了下来，双腿主动缠住了奎刚的腰，低低的呻吟正好在奎刚的耳边回响。奎刚见欧比旺放松下来，将整根柱体送入了omega的体内，换来欧比旺宛若被打碎了的呻吟。奎刚没有给omega适应的时间，在他温暖的后穴里抽插了起来。欧比旺觉得自己几乎被撕成两半。因为父亲的威胁，欧比旺的身后的小洞还没被人碰过。但omega敏感的身体背叛了他，他清楚的感受到疼痛中夹杂的快感，越来越明显，最终盖过了疼痛。“终究是用来接纳别人的。”欧比旺从未如此厌恶自己的性征。但这个念头只出现了一瞬间，情欲便拉着欧比旺投向深渊。

医疗室里淫靡的水声与肉体的撞击声让门外的帕德梅痛苦。她爱欧比旺，她曾经多么希望自己能是个alpha，这样他们就能永远绑在一起了。

“alpha…嗯…太超过了…”欧比旺仍然想拒绝。“叫我奎，不要叫我alpha…”奎刚惩罚性的拔出了阴茎，带出一丝银丝。没有了alpha的阴茎带来的充实感，欧比旺缠着奎刚的腿收的更紧了，“不…奎…求你进来…我要死了…好难受…奎…”alpha不需要身下人继续说下去，又开始了他的动作。只是这一次他每一下撞击都擦着欧比旺的前列腺。Omega贴着自己的小腹射了出来，一部分溅上了胸前粉红。Omega的脸更红了，奎刚从未觉得这个男人如此可爱，留着胡子的脸贴着omega脖颈上的血管一路吻了下去，弄的欧比旺痒痒的。最后奎刚含住可爱的乳头，吮吸了起来，其中的暗示让欧比旺既想把alpha踢下床，又想真的被他的精液填满，怀上他的孩子。奎刚从原力中感知到了欧比旺的情绪，“你舍不得的，但也许有一天我会让你怀上我的孩子，但不是现在，不是你承担不起的时候。”omega警觉了起来，收紧了后穴，难道奎刚知道西斯的事吗？这动作惹的奎刚拍了一下欧比旺的屁股，清脆的声音让欧比旺更加想把奎刚踢下床了。“放松点。”

Omega的后穴已经完全向奎刚打开，内壁上的软肉吮吸着奎刚的阴茎留恋的不让他抽出。欧比旺的身体已经熟透了，配合着奎刚的动作挺动着，迎合着奎刚的抽插。“欧比旺，我问你，你想要我的标记吗？”奎刚的呼吸粗重起来。“不！”听到标记两个字，欧比旺突然挣扎起来。“嘘嘘嘘，欧比旺，你不同意，我是不会标记你的，这只是一些小小的帮助。”奎刚在欧比旺的胸口落下点点碎吻，阴茎抽离了欧比旺的身体，射在了欧比旺的小腹上。

之后的几天，除了必要的能量补充，奎刚和欧比旺一直呆在床上。奎刚的信息素让欧比旺感到安心，心情好的时候欧比旺会趴在奎刚的胸口，听着alpha高潮后剧烈的心跳声。这个发情期，奎刚与欧比旺从来都没有接吻，奎刚也没有在欧比旺的身体里留下种子，一次都没有。


	3. Chapter 3

他们突然损坏的飞船被迫停在了一个叫塔图因的荒漠星球。

 

奎刚一行人不得不到当地的市集上寻找需要的零件。一个男孩坐在修理铺的外面。“你们需要什么？我们店里什么都有。”蓝眼睛真诚的看着奎刚，奎刚感受到这个男孩身上强大的原力，带着两位政客走进了小小的旧货店，R2跟在他们身后。男孩说他叫安纳金，刚刚九岁。R2与自称C-3PO的礼仪机器人攀谈起来。

 

度过发情期的欧比旺与帕德梅关系并没有因为奎刚而发生什么变化。“不过是个小插曲。”几天前女孩笑着对欧比旺说。欧比旺之后再也没与奎刚单独交谈过。

 

欧比旺正独自观察着这个小店。虽然很乱，但许多罕见的零件堆放在货架上。“为什么绝地会这么快介入这件事。”欧比旺思考着奎刚的话，“难道绝地已经发觉西斯的计划？”没等他想出个结果，身后稚嫩的童声响起：“你是个天使吗？”小男孩好奇的问帕德梅，她被小孩子的天真逗乐了，“不，我不是天使。”“谁说你不是？你是我的天使。”欧比旺搂着帕德梅的腰，把她拉向自己，这个男孩让他觉得不舒服。小男孩对这个男人也没好气：“她是天使，那你就是魔鬼了，好看的那种。”欧比旺控制住自己的脾气，他不想失去自己的风度，再说，他们还需要零件。

 

肮脏的沃图老板告诉奎刚，塔图因可不接受共和国信用值，而且他保证，塔图因找不到第二家店有他们需要的零件。奎刚只好告别安纳金，一行人重新来到街上，期望沃图说的不是真的。安纳金在他们不远处跟着。他不想错过这个机会，他感受到了奎刚一定能带他离开这个地方，他就是知道。果然，两个面容姣好的年轻人引起了塔图因不少登徒子的注意，他们在餐厅坐着时就有人找事。“你们说那两个小家伙是不是omega？”一群飞行员模样的人大声调笑，“看看他，我都能想到他在床上是怎么摇着屁股吸我的屌。”塞巴布大笑着将一个酒杯扔向欧比旺那一桌。蓝眼睛的男孩突然出现在他们面前。“你们快点离开这里，塞巴布不会就这样罢休的，他从来不会放过自己的猎物。”安纳金意味深长的看了一眼欧比旺。男性omega更容易在塔图因存活，他们现在没法确定青年是不是他们想要的，但他们会相处办法的。

 

安纳金带着他们回到了自己的小屋。帕德梅不相信她听到的，“我以为共和国已经废除了奴隶制。”施米无奈的回答：“共和国可管不到外环。”欧比旺安慰了内疚的帕德梅。“请原谅我的冒犯，但这个孩子的父亲是谁？”奎刚望着窗外的沙漠。“他…没有父亲。”

 

安纳金向他们展示了自己的穿梭车。

 

“那个青年是个omega吗？”沃图贪婪的小眼睛眯了起来。“我想这与我们的赌约无关。”奎刚看上去很平静，但欧比旺就像是激起湖水涟漪的小石子。“哈哈哈哈，如果那个男孩赢了，我会给你你要的零件，那个男孩也可以跟你走，但如果塞巴布赢了…除了飞船，我还要你的omega，否则免谈。”奎刚有那么一瞬间想要掏出光剑，但他们必须要活着离开这颗星球。“成交。”

 

安纳金没有让他失望。

 

他会成为一个出色的绝地武士，奎刚向施米保证。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有QO肉

回到科洛桑，欧比旺终于见到了父亲。  
   
“为什么你没有接受那个alpha的标记？”听完欧比旺的叙述，帕尔帕廷再一次对儿子使用了原力锁喉。‘原来我对父亲来说只是个能够怀孕的工具…’这是欧比旺晕过去之前最后的想法。  
   
十年之后。  
   
“安纳金，冷静些。”奎刚看着躁动难安的徒弟，想起了自己年轻的时候。“师父，我已经十年没见过她了。”学徒的嘴角止不住的上扬。是啊，奎刚也十年没见过他了，那个固执的Omega。  
   
电梯门打开，帕德梅和欧比旺起身迎接。‘他留了胡子。’奎刚有一些些意外，不过要想在议会站稳脚根，显得成熟也是很有必要的。“安尼！你都长这么大了。”帕德梅十分惊喜，捧着安纳金的脸亲了两下，青年羞红了脸。见到奎刚，欧比旺倒是没有什么特别的反应，‘你必须给我怀上个崽子，要不然我就重新收徒。’父亲的话还回响在耳边，欧比旺下意识摸了摸脖子，不经意的抚摸过那个不明显的腺体。奎刚没有放过这个小动作。  
   
“这么看来帕尔帕廷议长已经决定让两位绝地大师当我们的贴身保镖了，真是惊喜，要不是帕德梅，我估计得不到如此体贴的待遇。”听完奎刚的叙述，欧比旺忍不住讽刺。  
   
女王任期结束，帕德梅就应帕尔帕廷的要求留在了议院，人民喜欢她，这对帕尔帕廷来说很重要。至于他的儿子，那个绝地Alpha喜欢他，他需要绝地武士团的情报。十年来，帕德梅和欧比旺不需要公开他们的情侣关系，对外他们是一对绝佳的政治伙伴，况且大家都以为帕尔帕廷家的公子是位Alpha，这层窗户纸谁都没有捅破。  
   
经过贸易联盟的那次意外，欧比旺在父亲无法触及的地方囤积了很多抑制剂，不过抑制剂来源被切断这样的意外再也没有发生。好在Omega之间不会被迫进入发情期，每次他们都会做好保护措施。  
   
奎刚让安纳金陪阿米达拉议员出去散步，自己和欧比旺还有事要商量。等到会议厅只剩他们两人，奎刚拉过这个Omega，扒下了他的裤子。“嘶…这么饥渴吗，奎刚大师。”欧比旺没有阻拦奎刚的手指探索那个小洞，即使不在发情期，Omega的后穴也反射性的分泌出液体，奎刚跪在地上为欧比旺口交，胡子轻轻剐蹭着欧比旺的皮肤。他的手指也没有停下，强烈的刺激让欧比旺抱住了Alpha的脑袋，手指不自觉的抓紧奎刚的长发。灵活的舌头滑过欧比旺冠状沟，刺激着马眼。情液顺着欧比旺的大腿滴在地板上，他咬住下嘴唇，不让自己发出太丢脸的声音。“你要是玩够了就快点操我，但不准标记。”欧比旺拉起奎刚，带着他躺到了沙发上，解开了他的腰带，Alpha的阴茎弹了出来，轻轻蹭着Omega的后穴。不常使用的小洞即使有情液的润滑也很难一次吞下Alpha的阴茎，奎刚只送进头部，就感觉到欧比旺已经难受的不行了，“要是太疼了，我们以后再做吧。”说完就想要退出来，但欧比旺的腿勾住了他的腰，“别…”一丝红晕爬上了欧比旺的脸，比起和Omega做，还是Alpha更能满足他，但除了奎刚，他不想让其他Alpha碰他。见奎刚没有继续，欧比旺只好他推倒在沙发上，扶着Alpha火热的阴茎坐了上去。疼痛让欧比旺皱起了眉头，双手撑在奎刚体侧。适应了一会儿，欧比旺开始摆动他的腰肢，液体随着每一次抽插被挤出后穴，这个体位让奎刚每次都能轻轻戳刺到Omega的生殖腔入口，每到那个地方，欧比旺的呻吟就忍不住冲出口，奎刚忍不住握紧欧比旺的腰，让他重重的撞向自己的阴茎，几次之后，头部终于浅浅的插入了那个更加温暖敏感的地方，欧比旺的头向后仰起，他现在看上去就像是在悲鸣的天鹅。“你想要我的结吗？”奎刚不忘安抚Omega翘起的阴茎，前液打湿了他的小腹。欧比旺呜咽了几声，并没有回答。‘反正他现在不在发情期。’奎刚再一次重重的撞进了Omega的生殖腔，Omega腰肢一软，射了出来，他喘息着趴到了奎刚身上。奎刚没有放过他，继续向上挺动着，Omega的身体吸着他的阴茎，想要他更加深入。剧烈的快感让Omega出了一层薄汗，哭叫着想要更多。Alpha的结膨胀了起来，卡住了Omega的生殖腔，精液灌了进去，欧比旺的小腹甚至隆起了一个不明显的弧度。Alpha的结消退了，奎刚依然在欧比旺的身体里挺动了几下，拔出的动作带出了一小股白浊。  
   
等到欧比旺终于清醒过来，奎刚已经帮他清理好了一切，只是会议室需要换新沙发了。  
   
同时，安纳金和帕德梅漫步在一处花田。“当绝地幸苦吗？”帕德梅笑起来还是那么的美。“比修理机器要累，每天都要挥舞光剑，还要听乏味的历史课…你这么多年过得怎么样？”安纳金直视着帕德梅暖棕色的眼睛。“很好，你知道，欧比旺…”“我不想听他的事。”少年的声音有一丝丝不满，那个Omega似乎有能把他看透的能力，这让安纳金很不喜欢。“我们离不开彼此，这么多年我们互相照应。”“我也可以照顾你，只要…只要你愿意！”少年的脸红了起来，帕德梅只是笑了笑，“安纳金，你还小，有些事你不明白。”“我…我明白，我是个Alpha！”帕德梅的笑容消失了，“安纳金，你不应该这样说，这很没礼貌。”“对不起，我只是想让说，这些年我一直想着你。如果你有同样的烦恼，请让我知道。”安纳金飞快的在帕德梅脸颊上落下一吻。小安尼长大了。  
   
之后每隔几天这一对师徒就会和两位议员见面，平日里即使不见面，两位武士也会在暗地里守卫他们的安全。


End file.
